The Troll With No Legs
by Cheetos234
Summary: Tavros has always wanted to fly, but he didn't want to experience that way.


**Hey guys, no im not dead. I never died. Just kinda went to a place. I went to this place by mixing orange faygo and mello yello together. SO I went to a place with miracles flying around me. It was greeaaat. xD I have also gotten to continue writing two other story updates that should be posted soon. Anyway, this is my first homestuck one shot and may be my last. Im not actually sure though. Please review and tell me how it was! Enjoy! :D **

….

You lay there in your room. On the floor. You have fallen out of your chair by reaching for a faygo that was sitting on your desk. So now you lay there. Alone.

You have tried to reach for you chair. But when your hand made contact with the leather handle, the chair rolled away to the other side of the room.

As you lay there you think about what had happened that made you be the troll with no legs.

Vriska Serket.

She was the cause of your lameness. But you don't blame her. She is just naturally viscious. You just don't really know how to stick up for yourself. You are incapable of hating anyone. Or that's what other the trolls say. You guess its true. You don't hate anyone, you don't even remember hating anyone. Not even the girl who made you useless.

…**..**

You were dressing like your hero, Pupa Pan. Face to Face with Vriska.

"_Do you want to fly, Taaavvvrrrooosss?"_

"_Have you ever tried to fly? I 8et you haven't!"_

"_How about we take to the skies, Pupa!"_

_She laughed. "Haha, oh, you like that idea, Pupa? Yes, you do. I can feel it in your simple, mallea8le mind."_

"_You want to fly so bad!"_

"_Fly, Pupa, Fllllyyyy!"_

Her laughter echo's as you jump unwillingly, but you do. You remember falling. Falling. Screaming. You think you will die. You can't fight death when you fall.

Your body hits the ground with a splat. At first a sharp pain of agony runs up your back. But it quickly goes away as you feel your blood run out of your body. Your legs feel invisible. You lay there hoping you don't die. You're not scared or anything, it would just be nice if you don't die. Or at least that's what you tell yourself.

As you lay there, you notice that there is a dark cloud in your vision. But you also notice that there is an approaching dark figure in the opening of the caving in cloud.

The figure is female. The one that made you lame. Vriska. She looks down at you and laughs. She laughs over your broken body. You still don't hate her.

Her laughter starts to fade. The cloud in your vision continues to cloud up. You start to feel numb. All over your body. You take one last look at the light, which you think will be the last time you see it, then you fall into darkness.

…**...**

As you lay in the floor, you think about that memory. You still don't hate her, even if she hates you and that she took away your normal…ish life.

But now you realize you have a different life now. Maybe with no legs, but you were still there.

Gamzee was supposed to visit you today to bring you some faygo for some unknown reason to yourself. The juggalo will either end up playing on your computer or rolling around in your wheel chair or making Tinkerbull drink faygo. Oh Gog, that was always crazy.

You now know that you really need to get up. Gamzee could walk in any minute and ask questions to why you're on the flour or trip over you. You want to avoid the both things that _could_ happen.

You finally build up the strength to push half your body up with your tiny arms. There are now times like these that you wish you were as strong as Equius. That would be awesome. You drag the lower half of your body across the floor to your chair. As you reach it, you reach out and grasp the handle. It slides backwards into the wall as you try to pull yourself into it.

When you finally make it, you relax into it and realize you are much higher off the ground. You sit there, thinking now, thinking about reading a comic and waiting for Gamzee. You sit there being a happy, relaxed troll with no legs.

…...

**I do not own the quotes from the comic. Welp, I didn't really like the ending or this story really. But im becoming a homestuck addict. My favorite characters are Tavros :D, Gamzee, and Karkat. But anyway, please review! :3**


End file.
